Talk:Unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant planets
This reference (planet name) is incorrect. This planet was never named in the TAS episode "The Lorelei Signal". The closest thing to it was when Scotty stated that the ship was in orbit over the second planet in the Taurean system. Using other planet 'naming' conventions in Star Trek such as Ceti Alpha V, Cestus III, Janus IV, Talos IV, etc, etc. this planet should be titled Taurean II after the star system it is in. The name Taurus is definately incorrect - as it is never mentioned at all - while the name for the system is used several times in the episode - the Taurean system. Compounding this error is the fact that another planet - the real Taurus II (in Murasaki 312) is specifically named as such in its TOS episode. It astounds me that the usually diligent moderators on this site haven't corrected this error. Instead they lazily threw a link to the 'other' planet using the same name (in listings for both planets) - somehow overlooking a major error that was staring them in the face. :Please don't assume laziness if something is not named as you think it should be named. For what it's worth, you're correct in stating that this planet was not named in the episode (Transcript). However, I don't think we generally use the descriptive name to name planets after. You earlier edits to the article have probable been reverted because they were incomplete and without explanation. Your suggestion to rename this article to Taurean II should be discussed and weighed against other possibilities here throughout the next few days. -- Cid Highwind (talk) 17:22, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::The descriptive form of Taurus is Taurean, which means "of or pertaining to the Taurus sign" http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Taurean which is probably why it was put here, since Taurean system would suggest the star is named Taurus. I have an open mind here but I'm leaning oppose to a move. 31dot (talk) 22:40, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :::There is also an adjective naming convention used in some star systems, like the Bajoran system. --[boxed] (P.O.Box) 23:17, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :::If there is no obvious choice, should MA:RESOURCE apply, and the planet be left unnamed? A merge to Taurean system is a possibility, perhaps with background notes about the possible names of the second planet. --[boxed] (P.O.Box) 23:30, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :There should be some sort of article here, since there is enough information to sustain one. I suppose we could do something like "Taurean system planet", though that's a little awkward. 31dot (talk) 23:56, May 13, 2013 (UTC) If this planet was indeed located in the Taurus system, wouldn't the numerous references to the system itself throughout the episode have included that? Such as Scotty stating that they were in orbit around the second planet of the TAURUS system. The name Taurean is used consistently and repeatedly in the episode. Quite possibly this was an effort by the episode's author - most likely working with a production 'bible' - to be able to use a similar sounding, but different name for the system (or after discovering/being told that the name Taurus had already been taken for an existing system in Star Trek lore, only having to alter the name slightly to please Gene) Designating it Taurean II is certainly more correct than leaving it named Taurus II for two reasons: One - it is never named specifically in the episode as this (thus making it incorrect). Two - as Spock would point out, there is no logic in naming two completely disimilar planets, in different parts of the galaxy, with the same name (this is exactly why production bibles exist). Again, while the name Taurean II is also never used in the episode, it follows Star Trek naming convention for other 'unnamed' planets such as Eminiar VII, Cestus III, Talos IV, Ceti Alpha V, and so on. But, I suppose to keep strictly to canon, it should be designated, "Second planet of the Taurean System". lol :D (P.S. I only implied laziness because the staff usually does terrific work here at MA weeding out mistakes like this. It seems a glaring error that two completely different planets would have the same name (this should have set off a bunch of red flags), yet no one bothered to check that the name Taurus II was ever used officially in the episode, instead just providing a link to the other duplicate name. There was no disrespect intended.) ::::I don't have a problem with this being at Taurean II, as it fits the conventions, and is the term used in the episode. It's entirely conceivable that Taurean is the actual name for the system, and that the name is still a reference to the Taurus sign. Of course, it's also entirely conceivable that some other culture named the system, and the name has nothing to do with the Taurus sign, as the meaning of the word for them is completely different. It is a big galaxy after all. - 02:30, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::Taurean is the adjective formed from the noun "Taurus", just as we have Jovian and Jupiter, Martian and Mars, Uranian and Uranus, Romulan and Romulus. Taurus, in contrast to completely fictional names like Eminiar or Talos, does have a unique adjective that already exists in our language now, it is Taurean. Naming the planet Taurean II would me similar to calling the Romulan homeworld "Romulan" or the Bajoran homeworld "Bajoran XI" which would be unacceptable. In this episode, only the adjective (Taurean) is heard. That doesn't mean, however, based on common naming conventions, that the planet is not normally called "Taurus II". Thus, I oppose a move to Taurean II. --Jörg (talk) 04:38, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :I think it is a bit misleading to jump from the adjective form to a specific noun. Even if Taurus has the adjectiv form Taurean, it doesn't necessarily follow that the only possible noun form of Taurean must be Taurus. What about "Tauris" or "Taurea", for example? For what it's worth, "Taurean" also seems to be a proper given name ( , for example), so the system may have been named after a person, similar to the Marcus system containing Marcus II. --Cid Highwind (talk) 05:12, May 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::I think it's worth noting that the amount of content here might be a reason to try and find a solution that doesn't involve the unnamed planets page, but it doesn't exclude that page as an option. So I support moving the page somewhere, with Taurean II being my preference, as I'm more opposed leaving it here than anything else. - 06:24, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Decision made? So, any decision made on this subject? It's been about two months since the last feedback. Seems like the weight of the discussions falls towards renaming it Taurean II (and away from the non-canon, never heard on screen, already officially used for another planet, 'Taurus II').